


Bewitched

by hedmarryhim



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/F, Kinda Jock Harry, Louis cries in this omg, M/M, Popular!Harry, Shy Louis, Such a cutie tiny thing, Witch!Louis, kind harry, pretty louis, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedmarryhim/pseuds/hedmarryhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a cute little witch and he wants the popular guy to fall in love with him, turns out it doesn’t need any spell at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

No one knows about his secret, not even his only friend, Niall Horan. Louis is a witch who loves to smile and giggle, he has big blue eyes that spark every time he whispers a spell. He is not sneaky or naughty, he always use his magic in the right time on the right place. He heals broken things with his dainty little fingers, and there is kindness on his fingertips. But everyone at school never notices him, not only just because he is kind of small, comparing to the other students, he is also a super nerd, and sometimes he cries a lot. The reason behind his tears is probably involving a popular guy with curly hair and charming green eyes, Harry.

 

Louis is so in love with him, but again, curly guy never notices him. It hurts Louis mostly, but he survives. Now the witch is secretly stalking Harry, and admiring him from afar. Louis smiles when Harry laughs, and it’s constantly happening. Louis pouts at the sight of Harry talking to the girl beside him. His fingertips are glowing and sparking in blue. Louis wants to do something to that girl, but he remembers his mother’s words, to use his magic for goodness only. Louis needs to be nice, he reminds himself.

 

He looks away and leaves, with a broken heart. The witch finds his best friend at the cafeteria, “Niall!”

 

“Hey Lou, what’s going on? Is it Harry?” Niall teases him, making Louis grump and pout like an angry cat.

 

“He’s always with a girl. Why he won’t look at me?” He whispers dramatically. Niall laughs at him, “But you still love him though.”

 

“I just want him to notice me Niall. I know I sound desperate but high school is going to end and for sure I’m not going to meet him again.” Louis explains.

 

“Why don’t you just be brave and say hi to him?” Niall suggests with a smile.

 

“That’s absolutely the worst idea, he might punch me Niall!” Louis whines. Niall laughs again and pats Louis’ soft hair. “Then do anything you can do, so he can notice you. Do anything like, smile in front of him, or wave your hair? I don’t know that shit, but you can always try Lou. Like what you said, you only have a short time.”

 

“I think you are right, this is my last shot. I have to make it last.” Louis says with a big smile.

 

***

Louis tries everything, but still it’s not working out and he is so frustrated right now. Nothing has changed, and Harry is still talking to many girls. So the only thing in his mind is his magic. He is so scared for using it for his own advantages, but Louis can’t help it and he keeps chanting “I’m sorry mommy” all the time.

 

So he decides to use his magic on Harry. It’s so unreal, but Louis just wants Harry so bad. He knows the consequences though, that this is not real, and this is only his magic that only lasts for a month. But that’s okay as long as he has Harry to notice him.

 

Louis finds Harry in a library, reading a book on the leather sofa. The witch stands behind the books rack. He closes his eyes and whispers the spell while his fingertips are glowing and his eyes are sparking. Louis doesn’t realize that the magic is too strong that it makes the rack shake, until he opens his eyes and whispers the spell to Harry from afar, but then the books are starting to fall down from the shaking rack and hitting him.

 

“Oh my God!” Louis falls to the ground and he whimpers in pain. The magic is done but he isn’t sure if it’s working or not. In a second, he finds his charming prince, kneeling down beside him, around the madness of falling books. He smiles slightly cause he thinks the magic is working! Look, Harry is finally noticing him and life goal completed.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Harry asks Louis softly with concern and the witch just wants to die at the moment. Harry’s face is inches from him and he might die seriously.

 

“I’m okay. I didn’t see the rack and I hit it accidentally, made the books fall down.”

 

“Are you sure you are okay? I think you are in pain. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?” Harry asks again. Louis almost faints.

 

“I’m okay, I just need to lay down I think. I’m a bit dizzy.” Louis says honestly, and whispering spell is so exhausting, he just realizes it.

 

“May I carry you to the nurse? I don’t want you to fall again.” Louis face is red as tomato right now. Harry is being a little shit, and he keeps caring and caring towards the witch.

 

“You don’t need-. Ahh!” But Louis is already in Harry’s arms, as he is being carried like a bridal.

 

“Thank you Harry.” Louis whispers cutely as they are now walking on the empty halls.

 

Harry smiles and looks him in the eye with so much fond. “You are very welcome, it’s not fair that you know my name but you don’t know mine.” Harry starts to pout jokingly.

 

“That’s just because you are very popular Harry. I’m Louis.” The witch giggles.

 

“Hi Louis, I know this sounds too forward, I believe I’m starting to fall in love with you.” Louis passes out after he thinks that the magic is working 100%.

***

 

They start dating after 2 weeks full of dates, kisses, and cuddles. It’s absolutely wonderful. Everyone accepts it, even the girls, they think that Louis is the cutest thing ever and Harry absolutely agrees about it. They are now being the cutest couple at school. The popular guy is now popular as a good boyfriend and always take care his little princess.

 

Louis is always bursting in happiness, and he is always smiling and giggling. Everyone loves him, especially his boyfriend, and everyone notices him now. It’s a good life until Louis realizes that the magic will be gone in two weeks.

 

He starts crying brokenly at night after his boyfriend drops him off from school. After that night, he is not the same Louis. He is now clingier towards his boyfriend, but everyone never complain about it. They love to watch the lovebirds being so lovely at school. It’s like a sight to see. Harry is never complaining also. He loves every seconds of being with his little princess.

 

Until Harry surprises him with bouquet of flowers in the middle of the field, and his friends are holding a huge banner “My beautiful baby, will you go to the Prom with me?” Louis replies him with a loud sob, he falls down on the field and he cries as loud as he can. Making the cheering turn into confusion. Everyone is looking each other for answer. It reminds him that the magic will be done in two weeks, and Louis doesn’t want any of this to end. After a few minutes, Louis gets up from the grass and hugs Harry tightly.

 

“Yes I will go to the Prom with you, but I have to tell you about something. But promise me you won’t tell anyone about it?” Louis says with so much trust. He kisses Harry passionately, and the cheers are coming back. Everyone is clapping and cheering for them. Harry smiles brightly and nods.

 

They leave after the crowd is no longer there. Louis leads him to his secret garden. “Baby why you were crying?” Harry asks with concern and sadness inside his eyes.

 

“I want to tell you something that will make you hate me.” Louis gasps. “Are you cheating on me?” Harry says.

 

“Of course not! I love you Harry. Love you so much.” Louis pecks Harry’s cheek.

 

“I love you more princess, but tell me what’s bothering you?” The boyfriend asks him gently with so much love. He doesn’t want his princess to feel low.

 

“I’m a witch, and I spelled you with my magic so you can notice me. The magic will be done in two weeks, and you are going to hate me again and you won’t remember me after that. I cried because I don’t want us to end. I’m sorry Harry. I’m just so in love with you since we are both in freshman, but you never looked at me before. So I couldn’t help it.” Louis starts crying again.

 

But Harry smiles fondly at him, “Guess what?” Louis looks at him with confusion. “I’m a witch also, and I’m immune to any spells.” Harry cheers.

 

“What? So that means you aren’t under my spell right now? You are a witch? Like me?” Louis can’t believe it that his boyfriend is a witch also. What a soulmate.

 

“Of course not baby, I fell in love with you naturally, without any spells or any magic. I love you since I helped you get up from those books. I love you because you make me feel like I’m the greatest person in the world. I love you because you give me these butterflies inside my stomach. I love you because you are you. I love all of you, with all of my heart.”

 

Louis starts to cry again and he feels like a kid for crying even at the smallest thing. But then he smiles widely and kisses his witch boyfriend lovingly. “I love you so much Harry!”

 

“I love you most my baby!” Harry giggles.

 

They are both happy, very happy with or without the sparks on their fingertips, but love happens naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> THE ENDING SOUNDS SO BAD, FORGIVE ME.


End file.
